Akela Amador
by taali93
Summary: Based on Season 1 Episode 4 Akela Amador is an ex-S.H.I.E.L.D Agent and has been given the gift of sight. This is my version of the back story.


Unknown Location:

I lay there, still. Silent. Was it day? Was it night? I couldn't know. It was dark. It was always dark here. Though I couldn't say where here was. Or how long I'd been here. Every second that passed, and there were so many of them, seemed to disappear into the next. But that's what they do isn't it? Time, whether it still existed or not, passed by me. It had forgotten me, surely. I had forgotten me. I knew I wasn't always alone. Oh I didn't ever see anyone there, but I did see a light. It was far off, beyond my reach, but it was there. There was something strange though about the way I saw the light. It was like looking through one eye. Something changes when you look through just one eye. Even when there's only one thing to look at, that light.

I wasn't always like this. I wasn't always alone, in the dark. There was a time when I ran free. I remember as a child running through a field of flowers. Poppies. They were in full bloom, tall and bright red. I always liked the colour red. So it only made sense that when I grew up I made the effort to always wear something red. It was the red that first attracted attention to me. I was just out of college, deciding what to do with my life when they approached me. There were two of them. A woman and a man. She wore a charcoal suit. It's a shame she couldn't wear colours. She would've looked great in pale blue. They told me I could help them. They told me I was special, gifted, and smart. I didn't know what they wanted from me. But it didn't matter at that point. I had nowhere else to be at the time. So I went with them. And they trained me. It took eighteen months of intense physical, psychological and information accessing- hacking in other words. I become an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. By the next summer I was equipped for battle. Though the battle I was heading into was not what I expected. The first mission I was sent on wasn't hard, for me. But for you it might've been terrifying. It was after midnight we were shuttled to an unknown location. Typical- an unknown location. There were four of us, together. Our task seemed simple. Enter the building, break into the safe, and extract the vile, exit the building. It went off without a hitch. Other missions like it followed. They were numerous. All went off without a problem. I made it through each one.

St. Louis, Missouri:

The call came at 4:30 in the morning. Dawn was just beginning to break; I could see it on the horizon. There's a silver lining at dawn. Few people know that. Most think silver linings only happen to clouds. But I saw it clear as day- breaking. The voice was husky, the accent changing with every sentence. Clever I thought but a little dramatic. Voice recognition could identify the voice or voices if need be. It was clearly prerecorded. I couldn't ask questions. We never did ask questions. It was against protocol. We just did what we were told. I met the rest of the team in Chicago. There were only three of us this time. We didn't know why and we didn't ask. We couldn't ask. It was six minutes past nine, time to move.

Hood River, Oregon:  
I can still remember a day in the summer with my brother. We were by the river near our grandparents' house. There was a cool breeze blowing through the trees, the sun was warm on my back. I turned the page of the paperback I was reading when my brother called out to me. 'Kee! Look!' he shouted.

'What is it?' I answered, not wanting to be distracted from my book.

'I don't know. Look!' he insisted, nudging my leg. I turned to see my brother pulling at a metal object. He struggled, so I sat up to help him. It was half buried in the mud along the bank. We started to dig around the object, still unsure of what it was. Slowly it loosened and we pulled it out of the mud. It was round, a dull grey colour. We weren't sure of what it was. We told our grandparents and they couldn't say either. I don't remember what happened next exactly. I remember there were men in suits; there was a perimeter set up around the spot where we found the object. I don't remember what the object was, or who those men were.

London, United Kingdom:

We touched down and I went to check into my hotel. We always made sure to board separately. We would meet again in seven hours. That was the plan. Meet and await further instruction. I decided it was a chance to get to know the surroundings. I set out down one of the side streets and came across a small bookshop, _I'll have to come back here someday and check it out _I thought to myself. How long had it been since I read a book? I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

'Speak to me.'

New Forest, England:

London wasn't our final destination- New Forest was. And there we met for a total of six minutes before we saw our target. He looked older than I expected but otherwise he was exactly how they described. Of course he was, they never get it wrong. We were on the move, the two men in the team followed in a car, I was on foot. He turned left into a side street- typical isn't it they always choose side streets. I followed, on the other side of the alley I could see the car, if it wasn't for the distinguishing dent on the side it could have been any car. The target turned towards a door and disappeared. I followed. The voice in my head, well ear, spoke loud and clear _don't go in there_, I ignored it. I followed him, through a dark corridor, only a few sporadic lights on the wall told me we hadn't reached an end to the corridor yet. The voice in my ear, one of the men in the car, spoke again, _turn around, get out of there. We don't know what's in that building. _I couldn'tanswer, not with the target in such close proximity. He turned to the wall, looked at me, with a smirk. 'He's onto me' I said quickly, knowing the men would hear me. _Get out now. _'No, I'm going after him.' _Agent Amador get out of that building now- we don't have backup. _I pulled the earpiece out of my ear. I didn't need them. I knew I could do this. Through the door I found an empty conference room. Abandoned. There was paperwork scattered on the table and three chairs were left untucked.

Unknown Location:

There was a book I loved to read over and over again when I was a child. I can't remember the name anymore, but I remember the story. There was a girl, who loved her father very much. That was how it started. It went on to tell the story of the father's murder and how with the help of the boy next door the girl was able to find the killer and bring him to justice. I never quite knew why I liked the book so much. Maybe it was the strength of the girl, to survive so much and overcome. I couldn't work out why I suddenly thought of this story while in the darkness. I was alone here. As far as my family knew I was dead. I might as well have been dead. I was forgotten. When I first came to down here, I shouted and demanded an explanation. But my shouts were answered with echoes. I got no reply. So eventually I gave up.

New Forest, England:  
There was only one other door in the conference room; the target must have gone through it. I went to the door and pulled on the handle. It was locked. There was a window, cracked open and a fire escape ladder from it. I reached the window and stepped onto the ladder. As I pulled myself up the fifth flight of stairs and was met with a blow to my side. I felt my back crack on the handrail. It felt good though. Idiot. I returned the favor with a strong kick into his stomach. I climbed through the window and grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against a wall.

'You think you've figured it all out, don't you?' he said.

'Who do you work for?' I demanded.

'Were you close with your friends?' he coughed.

'What?'

'Were you close with the men downstairs. In the car. I know that car was yours.' He struggled to breathe, but he smirked. 'They haven't got long you know.'

'What are you talking about?' I shouted.

'Neither do you.' At that exact moment an explosion, louder than anything I'd ever heard, I flinched and ducked, letting my grip on the target's throat loose. He turned and pulled a gun from his jacket. I ducked for cover, but he clipped my thigh. I cried out in pain, but kept moving. He fired shot after shot after shot. I felt another bullet fly through my shoulder. Three more shots were fired and then there was darkness.

Unknown Location:

I heard footsteps. Well at first I didn't think they were footsteps. Surely my mind was playing tricks on me. The light in the distance seemed to grow. It was coming closer. There were two sets of footsteps. They were not stopping, they were coming for me. 'Who's there?' I called. But I heard no reply. The footsteps came closer. 'Who are you? What do you want?' I called again. They were upon me they grabbed me, as I struggled against them. 'What do you want? Leave me alone.' The last thing I remember is an injection piercing my arm.

Hotel Room, Unknown Location:

I open my eyes. I look around. Something is different. It's not the room I'm talking about. I can see it all, clearly. My eyes, I can see. Out of both of them. I look to my left, on the bedside table a small calendar stands- 16th May 2013. I stared at the clock beside the calendar, 10:34am. I sat up and looked around the room. It was all there, three dimensional and clear as day. I walked to the window and threw it open. Everything was so beautiful. I heard a knock on the door. Cautiously I opened the door. Room service. Breakfast. My first real meal in who knows how long. Fried eggs with yellow-orange yolks, fried mushrooms, multigrain bread, and a glass of orange juice with pulp. As I finished the final mouthful I saw in front of me clearly, in focus, text in the corner of my right eye.

Good Morning Akela.

Standby for further instruction.


End file.
